Fiery Heaven
by spazzgirl
Summary: Despite that drunken one-night stand, the two could not keep their hands off another, so what happens when a certain dragon finds about their little sexcapades. PWP! Complete AU and OOC. JellalxLuxyxNatsu pairing.


**Fiery Heaven **

**Hello my little darlings, Spazzgirl here with the sequel to ****Heavenly Touch****, it's not a requirement, but reading that story might help a bit to understand this sequel. Anyways I promised you guys a three way between Natsu, Lucy, and Jellal. I'm not going to lie but that's my favorite FT OT3 next to NatsuxLucyxGray. Ooh being between a heated and cool body is sending shivers down my spine LOL.**

**Anyways I'm calling this pairing JeLuNa, IDK to be honest, I'm just going to write NatsuxLucyxJellal XD. This is going to be taking a month right after Lucy's and Jellal's little sexcapade in ****Heavenly Touch****. Oooh my fingers are just itching to get this thing started!**

**Summary: **despite that drunken one-night stand, the two could not keep their hands off another, so what happens when a certain dragon finds about their little sexcapades.

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Fairy Tail *hugs Jellal body pillow***

**This story one-shot is going to be completely AU and OOC with a bit of PWP *accidentally throws the whole body of PWP in the pot***

**Ages:**

**Natsu and Lucy: 18**

**Jellal: 26**

**ENJOY!**

Lucy took one last look at the mirror before heading out to meet a certain _someone_.

Three weeks was the last time she saw the handsome bluenette and she still couldn't help but think back to the first night the two had sex. After engaging in such an intimate act with the ex-criminal, she felt such a tingling sensation when he caressed her body, it was like she couldn't get enough of his touch. The two made a deal not to tell anyone about their little one-night stand and hoped to keep it as a one-night stand, but boy, were they wrong.

Lucy had accidentally run into Jellal during a solo mission she took, it was just to help the mayor in a small town with some taxes, and that's when her chocolate orbs took in the sight of the tall and muscular bluenette. The moment the two spotted each other, sexual hunger pumped in their veins, and the next thing they knew was that they were in a hotel making out and having hot steamy sex. The two didn't know why, but it seemed like every time Lucy was on a solo mission, Jellal just _happened_ to be there.

Though this time, the two actually agreed to meet up somewhere for their little sexcapade, it was in a new love hotel that had just opened up a couple of towns near Magnolia. The blond was very excited to see the handsome man again and made sure she looked her best. She wore a dark blue dress that had some small clear diamonds that shone in the light, which hugged her curves and outlined her body very well, especially being able to show off her wonderful breasts. The celestial mage also wore a matching pair of high heels. Her hair was wonderfully done by Cancer, with the ends of her hair in small wavy curls. Taking one last look in the mirror, the blond headed out to the train station.

* * *

To be honest, Natsu was bored, there was really nothing for him to do at the guild since it was a slow day. Erza went off to some mission and Gray went out on a mission with Juvia. Happy tagged along with Wendy and Carla on an easy mission in which the three just had to look for a flower for a man wanting to propose to his girlfriend.

"You seem down a bit," Mira placed a bottle of fire whiskey in front of the fire dragon slayer.

"There's nothing to do here." Natsu took a swig of his drink.

Mira thought a bit and snapped her fingers, "I know, why don't you invite Lucy on a mission with you?"

"That's a great idea Mira!" He paused a bit, "It has been a while since I've been on a mission with Lucy."

"You do have a point, she's been doing a lot of solo missions," this made Natsu frown a bit, "don't worry, they were really easy ones." The barmaid knew that Natsu still worried over the celestial mage especially since he became an S-class mage, and because of that, Natsu really never got to spend time with Lucy anymore.

After finishing his drink, the salmon haired male ran out of Fairy Tail and went to look for his partner and nakama. Running pass the train station, he caught a scent that was very familiar to him, Natsu paused a bit to look for where the scent was coming from. His eyes spotted a familiar blond buying a ticket and instantly knew that he had found Lucy.

"_What's she doing here?"_ Natsu began to think that she was taking another easy solo mission, but in gods name did a solo mission require to look so beautiful. _"Better find out what's she up to."_ The fire dragon slayer asked the associate for a ticket for the same destination as the blond, when the worker looked at him funny, Natsu just answered, "I just want to make sure she's safe since she's my partner."

The worker nodded and gave him a ticket, easily recognizing the two as Natsu and Lucy, the associate had heard stories about how protective the dragon slayer was of the blond and decided not to ask anymore questions. Natsu made sure that there was a good four feet gap between the two so she wouldn't notice him. He made sure to get into a separate cart from her but took a seat that was six rows behind hers. The fire mage wondered where she was going but instantly dropped the topic the moment the train set off. After dragging his sorry ass off the train, Natsu instantly knew that the two were in Clover Town.

"_What business does Luce have in Clover Town?"_ The young man continued to follow the blond.

* * *

After walking a few more steps, Lucy had finally reached her destination, the blond was standing in front of a place called Sweet Pleasure. It was a love hotel that had recently opened up in Clover Town and the meeting destination for her and Jellal. The two agreed to meet here whenever they wanted to go on one of their little sexcapade, she was surprised that Meredy didn't even know about this, but he told her that Meredy thinks that he was going out to do some reconnaissance on some dark guilds.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy stepped in the hotel, the interior of it looked amazing. Marble floors with at least eight comfortable leather couches standing on royal red carpets, there was also a fire place alongside a golden colored wall. She looked up and saw a beautiful gold colored chandelier hanging, looking around a bit more, she spotted some candles hanging on the corners adding a bit more ambiance to the place. She sat down on one of the unoccupied couches to wait for partner. The blond couldn't help but smile a bit as she saw some couples enter the place and asking for their rooms. Leaning back a bit, Lucy decided to relax for a few minutes before Jellal showed up.

* * *

Natsu stood in front of the hotel and had a confused look on his face, why the hell was Lucy in a place called Sweet Pleasure? Was she in here to buy some delicious chocolates? If so then why the hell was she dressed so nicely? Before he took a step in, a scent he was kind of familiar with caught his attention and he decided to hide behind a barrel that was across the hotel. Peering from behind, his eyes widened as he saw Jellal with his hair slicked back and wearing a black tux, what surprised him the most was that his tattoo was nowhere in sight.

His eyes followed Jellal entering Sweet Pleasure and decided to spy a bit through the hotel's window, luckily for him, there were a row of roses hiding him. The what happened next took Natsu by surprised, he saw Jellal smirking a bit as he spotted the relaxed and unaware Lucy and decided to go behind the couch she was sitting. Before Natsu could jump in and save her, Jellal's next move shocked him.

* * *

As Jellal entered Sweet Pleasure, he glanced around to look for the celestial mage, as his eyes found the blond, he smirked a bit as she looked so relaxed, and decided to take advantage of it. Walking behind the couch she was seated, his left hand made its way towards her stomach, and his right hand cupped her chin.

Lucy woke up to something tickling her nose, the moment she looked and could say anything. Her lips met another pair of warm lips, she eased in as the color blue caught her eyes. She moaned a bit as Jellal drew a small circle on her stomach, breaking the kiss, Lucy blushed a bit and the man above her grinned.

"Did you wait long?" The blond just shook her head, Lucy got up from the couch allowing Jellal to get a look at her. "My, you look absolutely _delightful_ my beautiful star." The celestial mage just blushed at his comment, skillfully, the bluenette jumped over the couch and held his arm out, happily Lucy wrapped her arms around his and the two walked towards the check-in desk.

* * *

Natsu had no idea what was going on, but one thing for sure, he didn't like it one bit. He growled when he saw Jellal kiss Lucy, what was even worse was when he wrapped his other arm around her waist. The dragon slayer didn't like it how close the two were standing. He wanted to know what the hell the two were doing so nicely dressed up and in a place called Sweet Pleasure. Walking into the hotel he walked up to the check-in desk.

"Ah welcome to Sweet Pleasure, how may I help you?"

Natsu looked at the name tag before answering, "Tell me Victor, just what the hell is Sweet Pleasure, because I don't see any candy lying around."

The man named Victor couldn't help but laugh a bit, causing Natsu to scowl at the man, "I'm sorry sir, but Sweet Pleasure isn't a candy store."

"Then what is it?"

"Sweet Pleasure is a hotel, but not just any hotel, but a love hotel."

Natsu blushed a bit, he knew what a love hotel was, he heard countless stories from other members of his guild talking about being in a love hotel. The fire dragon also knew what the purpose of a love hotel was, and growled at why Lucy was here with Jellal. Victor was concerned, he knew the look of anger when he saw it, especially the look of jealousy.

"Uh sir, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm _fine_," the fire dragon slayer snapped at the poor man. Natsu immediately went after Lucy's and Jellal's scent.

Victor let out a small sigh, "I hope that boy doesn't do anything rash."

* * *

Jellal happily led the way towards the room the two were staying in. The two were laughing a bit at a few stories Lucy was telling, like one that involved Happy dressing up as a clown and doing the Macarena in a nursing home. Sliding the key card, the two entered their room. Lucy gasped at how beautiful it was, lights hung from the ceiling, the floors made of a beautiful shade of oak, and was furnished in a Venetian style.

"It's beautiful Jellal."

The bluenette just chuckled a bit, "Just wanted to make sure I got the best room for my gal."

"I noticed that your tattoo was missing, how'd you do it?"

Jellal chuckled a bit, "It was some sort, of magic conceal make up Meredy bought for me. I normally use whenever we go into town and I don't want to be noticed that easy." He took out a handkerchief and wiped off make up. "Better," he said in a husky voice.

Lucy blushed a bit, Jellal wrapped his arms around her waist and caught her lips in another kiss, leading her towards the large king sized bed. The celestial mage's back was met with something soft and silky, Jellal broke the kiss so she could sit up and feel the sheets.

"Hmm they're very soft."

"And I bet you'd feel even better if you were naked on top of them," he whispered huskily against her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down with her as the two kissed once more. The kiss turned from passionate to a kiss of desire. Their hands roaming each other's body, Jellal lifted a knee, causing Lucy's dress to ride up a bit. She moaned as she felt his hand caressing her beautiful tone and smooth legs. The bluenette separated his mouth from hers and kissed her inner thigh, causing the blond to moan again, he left trails of kisses on her leg, leading all the way down her ankle, and took off her heels. He repeated the same action with her other leg and kissed his way up from her ankle all the way to her clothed womanhood. Lucy let out a yelp when Jellal nipped her inner thigh.

* * *

When Natsu heard Lucy cry out, he was about to burst through the door and beat up the ex-criminal, but his body froze when Lucy moaned out Jellal's name. His nose picked up a scent he was somewhat familiar with, Natsu knew he caught a whiff of Lucy's arousal.

* * *

There was something about a man going down and his head covered by the hem of a dress. Lucy rolled her head against the soft pillow as Jellal continued to eat her out, his tongue tasting every wonderful taste of nectar her body had to offer him. His grip on her hips tighten as Lucy rubbed her nether regions against the invading organ, she whimpered a bit as Jellal removed himself from her aching vulva. She blushed at how sexy his sex hair, he looked so disheveled and yet managed to look hot at the same time, sure she didn't mind him having his hair tamed but she always liked it when it was just natural.

"How about we get you out of this dress, hmm?"

Lucy stood up on the bed and took the dress off and threw it somewhere in the room. Skillfully she took off her bra as well, when she looked down, Jellal was kneeling in front of her, his eyes darken with lust. The bluenette happily nuzzled her stomach as his arms wrapped around her waist, he nipped her stomach and brought his lips back to her dripping womanhood. Somehow, Lucy found herself leaning against the headboard, gripping the drapes that hung alongside the wall. The celestial mage moaned as the sinfully skill tongue was pleasuring her once again, her back arched as Jellal squeezed her soft mounds.

She could feel his tongue stroking and circling her moist velvet walls. Her sweet moans were like music to his ears, her body was an instrument as his tongue the conductor.

"Hmm Jellal," she cried out a bit as his tongue went from licking her labia to lapping at her throbbing clitoris.

Her back arching again as his lips wrapped themselves around the bundle of flesh. His index finger made its way to her entrance, teasing a bit by tracing small circles around it. He then proceeded to insert his index finger inside of with a slow antagonizing pace, the moment the digit was in, Lucy grounded herself against his hand. Smirking a bit, he thrusted his middle finger when he pulled out his index finger, and at the same time, the two digits entered the tight cavern.

Cries of pleasure escaped her lips when he was probing her insides with two skilled fingers. She shut her eyes as they curled inside of her with Jellal nipped at her clitoris. The fire that was forming in the pit of her stomach released when Jellal blew at her clit, a gush of fluid escaped her cleft, and Jellal couldn't help but look a bit smug when he had made this beautiful mage squirt.

Dark brown eyes looked up at her as he sensually licked off her orgasm off his fingers. She blushed a bit as she saw some staining the black blazer he was wearing.

The blue haired man just chuckled a bit, "Don't worry about it, how about you help me out of these _straining_ clothes."

She looked down a bit and saw the giant bulge the man was sporting. Shakily she kneeled in front of Jellal, her hands making their way towards his jacket and taking it off, it took a bit to get his tie off especially with the way he was looking her, and next was the white dress shirt. Lucy was having a hard time with the buttons since Jellal was either kissing her neck or caressing her sides. Losing his patience, Jellal tackled her back onto the bed while ripping both his pants and boxers off.

Lucy could see the desire in his eyes and looking down, saw his erection standing proud and hard. Getting an idea, the celestial mage slide down a bit so she was facing his hardened arousal, licking the one side, Jellal nearly buckled but held up trying his best not to fall on top of Lucy's head. Looking down, the bluenette watched as the beautiful blond sucking him off, her small fingers stroking the base of his penis and occasionally caressing his testes. It felt so good having this amazing woman pleasuring him and loving the feel of her silky smooth hair brushing against his taunt stomach. Thrusting into her mouth, he groaned a bit as he released inside of her mouth, Lucy chocked a bit as Jellal thrusted himself into her mouth, but relaxed a bit as she swallowed his semen.

Sliding back up, Jellal brought Lucy into another round of tonguing. She moaned in his mouth as she could taste their arousal mixing.

"Jellal, I need you baby," she whimpered slightly as she stroked his penis back to its hardened state.

"I know, love, I know," he happily nuzzled against her neck. "Put me in love."

The beautiful young mage moaned as Jellal's length eased into her, her salvia acting as a sort of lube for him, halfway in, the man on top of her pinned her hand above her head and slammed the rest of his length inside of her hot velvet walls. Lucy arched her back in response. Jellal moaned as he felt Lucy's insides clamping on his hard on. Hooking one of her legs onto his shoulders, the ex-criminal began to move in and out of the blond. Manicured nails grip the sheets as pleasure rocked through her body, shivering delight whenever skilled fingers caressed her sides or rubbing her breasts.

She cried aloud when Jellal took one of her nipples in his mouth, she felt herself getting wet when she heard the suckling noise the bluenette was making. The man groaned as he felt Lucy tightening around him when he sucked her breasts. The celestial mage arched her back when he managed to rub against her cervix. Groaning a bit, Jellal quickened his movements and brought her other leg on his shoulder. Lucy moaned a bit louder as his pace quickened, the sound of his balls slapping against her ass filled the room.

* * *

Natsu could practically smell them having sex and couldn't help but get turned on a bit. Smelling Lucy's now strong arousal caused a bulge to appear on his white trousers. He practically gripped the frame of the door in order to control himself. It angered him that Jellal was the one pleasuring Lucy and not him.

"_It should be me in there, not that scumbag that made Erza cry." _Jealousy was running through his veins at the thought of another male was having sex with Lucy.

* * *

Jellal stopped his movements a bit, making Lucy whimper, he brought her onto his lap, in which the young made gasp out. She felt the head of his penis pressing against her cervix.

"Jellal," whimpering as the new position allowed Jellal to be much deeper inside of her.

Softly kissing her shoulder, the bluenette rocked his hips a bit as he placed his hands on her waist. Gasping as his penis rubbing against her walls, she responded by rolling her hips. He looked up loving the look Lucy had whenever she was feel intense pleasure from him. Brown eyes hypnotized by the way her breasts swayed with her movements, growling, he took one of her breasts into his mouth and bit onto the hardened nub. Lucy reacted by gripping his head with one hand and her other digging her nails into his muscular back.

Jellal halted her movements as his grip on her hips tightened and proceeded to thrust upwards. The blond cried as he pounded her from underneath. Lucy couldn't help but fondle her breasts and Jellal continued to move in and out of her. Seeing Lucy pleasuring herself on top of him almost made him cum inside of her. Bringing one of his hands to his mouth, his tongue licked his thumb and brought the slick digit towards her throbbing clit and rubbed the bundle of flesh with his lubed thumb. After slamming her down on his length, Lucy squeezed her tits and came, her body shaking in pleasure as her fluids coated his penis. The moment Jellal saw Lucy throw her head back, that was it for him, and with one last thrust, the bluenette released himself inside of the celestial mage.

The bluenette pressed Lucy against his chest as he could feel her shiver in pleasure as her release was still affecting her.

"I hope you can go another round."

The blond looked up at him with a confused look on her face, "What do you mean?"

Jellal couldn't help but smirk a bit, "It seems that we have a visitor," he looked at the door and grinned, "You can come in Natsu if you want."

Lucy turned around and looked at the door. Natsu was here? She had no idea that her partner and nakama had followed her all the way here.

* * *

The fire dragon slayer looked down the moment he heard Jellal inviting him in, his eyes widened as he saw the key card in front of his feet. _"Bastard probably knew that I was following them."_

"Well are you going to come in and join us, or shall I continue on pleasuring Lucy all by myself."

Natsu could hear the teasing tone Jellal had. His body shook, debating whether or not if he should go in.

"_Is this what I want?"_

_Of course you do. _A voice in the back his head cried out.

He picked up the key card, looking at it and the door. His fists clenching tightly and blood pounding in his ears.

"_Of course this is something I want. I'm a dragon for fucks sake and I take whatever the hell I want!"_

Taking a deep breath, he slid the key card into the slot, and the moment the light turned green, he immediately stepped in and closed the door behind him. His eyes widened at the sight before him, Lucy burying her face in Jellal's muscular chest, and the bluenette looking at him smugly. Natsu couldn't help but scowl a bit.

"You knew I was following you."

"Of course I did, it wasn't hard not to notice a mop of pink hair behind a barrel."

A low growl was heard throughout the room, "So what, ya gonna rub it in my face that you fucked my partner and nakama before me?"

"Hmm as tempting as it sounds," the man slowly rocked his hips, causing Lucy to moan a bit in which ticked the dragon slayer off, "I'm just wondering if you'd like to join us."

"Join us?" Both Natsu and Lucy looked at Jellal.

"Normally I don't like to share," the fire mage glared at the bluenette, "but since this is Lucy, I'm willing to make an exception. Of course this is really up to her."

The celestial mage was surprised that Jellal was leaving the decision up to her. Lucy looked up at Jellal and saw how dead serious he was, she then looked at Natsu and saw how shocked he was. When the younger male felt her gaze on him, Lucy could see the longing and want in those onyx eyes.

"Tell me Lucy, are you going to deny a dragon of what he wants?" Jellal whispered in her ear.

She looked at Natsu again and remember all those times the look he had in his eyes whenever she came back from a solo mission. Lucy could tell how bad the dragon slayer missed her. She could see the pained look in those onyx eyes, and it always broke her heart whenever she felt like she abandoned him. When Natsu had become an S-class mage it really tore the two apart, the two rarely saw one another at the guild, and Lucy once admitted that she missed him sneaking in her bed.

The moment Lucy hung her head, Natsu quickly reached for door handle, something soft was pressed against his back. He looked over his shoulder and spotted a mop of blond hair.

"Natsu," she whispered against his back, when he turned around, Lucy wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled against his chest. "Don't leave."

"Luce," his eyes widened as he felt a pair of soft lips press against his thin ones. "Wha?!"

"I want you Natsu," she whispered softly so only he could hear. "I want you as much as you want me."

Letting another growl, the slayer brought his partner in for another kiss, filled with love and desire. Lucy helped Natsu strip him off of his clothes, standing in front of her naked, the blond began to explore her hidden treasure as small hands began to caress the strong and powerful muscles. She felt vibrations under her hands as Natsu let out a soft purr, in which she couldn't help but giggle. The celestial mage began to explore everything the fire mage had to offer. What Lucy did next surprised Natsu, she kneeled in front of him, stroking his hardened erection. He let out a gasp as the blond took the head of his shaft into her warm mouth.

"Lu-Luce, you don't have to do that."

Letting go with a popping sound, Lucy looked up at him, "But I want to Natsu."

She proceeded to take his length in her mouth and her hands stroke whatever she could not take in. Lucy had to admit that both Natsu and Jellal were big, though the bluenette was slightly bigger considering he was a _man_ and not a boy. The rosy haired man leaned against the door as Lucy continued to pleasure him with that wonderful mouth of hers.

"Lucy," he whispered hotly as his body trembled in pleasure.

Never had he once imagined that one day Lucy would actually be kneeling in front of him and suck him off. Jellal couldn't help but groan at the sight, it was purely hot to watch the young woman give oral pleasure to one of the strongest dragon's slayer he had even known. She had no idea that she could make these two powerful males feel like putty in her hands, and all she had to do was just give them a blowjob. The bluenette began to stroke himself as he continued to watch the show Lucy was giving, his eyes traced down from her slender back, to her wonderfully heart shaped ass and spotted her dripping arousal.

The celestial mage hummed lightly as she continued to please the younger male. Natsu buried his hand into her soft hair and bucked his hips as Lucy's tongue circled the underside of the head of his cock. Onyx eyes widened as Lucy moaned on his cock, his body trembling in immense amount of pleasure. Looking down he saw the source of Lucy's moaning, he was greeting with Jellal grinning up at him as the bluenette thrusted an index finger inside of the blonde's core.

Before Lucy could say anything to the older mage, he wrapped a strong arm around her stomach, "Now Lucy you're supposed to be pleasing Natsu, not getting ready to give me a scolding." Another finger was inserted inside of her allowing another moan to escape her throat causing her to release Natsu's arousal from her mouth. "Go on Natsu, tell Lucy that you're still aching."

The dragon slayer gently rocked hips indicating that he was still hard and needed a release. "Luce," she could hear the need in his voice.

The younger male happily sighed as he felt Lucy's plump lips wrap themselves around his throbbing organ. Jellal happily nuzzled her neck and continued pump his fingers inside of her. It was like a chain reaction, whenever Jellal's fingers rubbed the inside of Lucy's that caused her to moan, Natsu would groan in pleasure. The slayer felt his balls tighten as he felt his release coming.

"Shit, Luce I'm gonna cum," before he could remove himself from her mouth, the blond wrapped her arms around his waist and continued to suck him. "Lucy!"

Jellal couldn't help but chuckle, "It's no use Natsu, you're just going to have to cum inside of her pretty little mouth."

As the bluenette pressed down on Lucy's throbbing clit, her body shivered in delight as she came on his fingers, in which Natsu cursed aloud as he released his warm sticky cum in her mouth. The slayer pulled away from her and his now flaccid penis escaped his lips. Natsu watched as Jellal cleaned off Lucy's release from his fingers, the bluenette noticed this and smirked a bit.

"Want a taste?" Natsu just nodded in response. "Well then, how about we continue our little activity onto the soft bed. Natsu why don't you carry Lucy onto the bed and you can get your fill."

The slayer just grinned in response, "Hehe you got it."

Lucy squealed a bit as Natsu lifted her up and carried her to the bed bridal style. Gently, the slayer placed her on the bed and placed himself between her legs. Before the fire mage could go down, Lucy stopped him.

"What's wrong Luce?"

"I just want you to kiss me before you continue."

Natsu couldn't help but smile and fulfilled her wish. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned as his penis rubbed against her dripping core. Breaking from the kiss, he lightly nibbled her neck before making his way down towards his goal. Placing her legs onto his shoulder, the dragon slayer nuzzled her wet entrance and then his tongue took stroked her cleft slowly. Responding to his touch, Lucy arched her back as the tip of his tongue teased her nether regions.

"My don't you look delicious, lying down there as Natsu continues to eat you out." Lucy couldn't help at the small dirty talk Jellal was doing. "Hmm I want a taste of you myself."

Lowering his body, the bluenette took a taunt nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. The celestial mage just couldn't believe it, having two skillful tongues caressing and pleasing her body was just too good to be true. She couldn't help but succumb to her desire as both males praised her body with their wet organs. A cry of pleasure rang through the air as Natsu blew a small warm flame into her core, causing her body to tremble in huge amounts of pleasure. Small fingers grip the thick rosy colored locks as she thrashed around, her body not use to feeling this way. When Natsu released a small growl from his throat, Lucy cried to the high heavens as she came all over his tongue. The slayer growled at how delicious she tasted, both males looked at the pleasure induced blond.

"She tastes amazing, doesn't she Natsu," the bluenette grinned.

Natsu nodded his head in agreement, "Hell yeah, but right now I wanna bury my throbbing cock into her tight walls."

Lucy couldn't help but blush at how crude Natsu was sounding. The slayer smirked a bit as he smelt her arousal, somehow Natsu's dirty talk just made her wet.

"How about it love, you want the dragon to claim you as well?"

The celestial mage nodded, Natsu sat down Indian style and gently patted his leg.

"Come Luce, come to me, I want to bury myself deep inside of you."

The blond shivered a bit at how seductive and hot her nakama's voice sounded. She was glad that the bed was large enough for the three of them to sit on and having plenty of room. Lucy crawled towards the slayer, dark brown eyes watched her succulent ass move from side to side as she made her way towards the younger male. Natsu gently picked her up and placed her on top of his throbbing erection.

"Are you ready for me Luce?" The blond nodded her head and brought her lips onto his.

As they kissed, Lucy lifted her hips a bit so Natsu could coat the head of his cock with her dripping arousal, once lubed, he gently brought Lucy down onto his shaft. She moaned aloud as she could feel herself being filled up. Lucy cried out as Natsu had easily rubbed against her g-spot, penis having a slight curve to it, allowing her to feel more pleasure. The blond began to circle her hips as she adjusted to his size a bit. Despite Jellal being a bit bigger than Natsu, the younger male had the slight curve of his penis as a bit of an advantage.

Gripping his shoulders, Lucy continued her movements as she danced sensually on his lap. Jellal was getting extremely hard as he watched this beautiful woman move on top of the dragon slayer, wanting a bit of the action, the bluenette moved towards the couple, stood up and placed his hardened organ in front of her face.

"Oh Lucy, I hope you didn't forget about me."

Blushing at his smirk, the stellar mage happily took in the bluenette's length and began to please him. Jellal hissed at how well Lucy's tongue was seducing him by lightly stroking his sides and teasing the tip of his penis, what was even worse is when she lightly licked the slit. Natsu couldn't help but moan at how tight Lucy was, it felt like she was sucking him in, the way she managed to clench around his steel like hard on was just amazing. Natsu knew that he could never go back to using his hand after his wonderful experience.

It felt like a warm tight glove was wrapped around being wrapped around him. The dragon slayer growled as Lucy was slowing her pace as she turned her attention towards the older mage. Gripping her hips, he slammed her down hard onto his length, causing Lucy to let go of Jellal's erection in order to release a loud moan.

"Luce," Natsu moaned softly as he rubbed his head between her breasts.

"Hmmm," the celestial mage was enjoying herself as her handsome partner was thrusting inside of her with more strength.

Deciding to have a little fun, Jellal sucked on both his index finger and middle finger, silently he sat behind Lucy. Natsu noticed this but had no idea what the bluenette was planning. Too high on pleasure, Lucy had no idea what Jellal was planning either, but gasp as she felt something probe her second hole.

"Jel-Jellal what the hell are you doing."

"Oh my dear Lucy, don't mind me, I'm just preparing your cute little ass for my throbbing cock."

The blond blushed at Jellal's comment, but Natsu moaned at how Lucy was unconsciously clenching him.

"Jellal, it's dirty back there," she moaned again as the bluenette's index finger slide all the way inside of her second hole. "Take it out, take it out!"

The ex-criminal nuzzled her neck, "Don't worry Lucy, you'll enjoy what I have in store for you love." He looked at Natsu and smiled, "Natsu why don't go back to pleasing our little celestial mage."

Grinning back, the slayer did what he was told, Lucy cried out as she felt Natsu warming up his cock. She couldn't believe Natsu was actually capable of doing such a feat. His touches felt warmer than before and his movements a bit rougher. Jellal sucked and nipped Lucy's neck as his index finger moved in and out of Lucy's anus. When Natsu hit her g-spot, and that was when the older mage added in his middle finger. He pumped both digits into the beautiful women beneath him, Jellal had already claimed Lucy both orally and vaginally, and now he wanted to claim her anally. Despite having to share her with Natsu, Jellal wanted to claim all of Lucy.

Somehow the blond had managed to forget about Jellal's fingers as her body was giving into the warmth Natsu's was providing. Though, it was until something much larger began to invade her second hole. Both Lucy and Natsu stopped their movements, and the blond dug her nails into Natsu's shoulder, he could see the pained look on her face and tears threatening to spill.

"Jellal, stop this, you're hurting Lucy."

The bluenette knew that anal sex always ended up hurting the partner, but he wanted to claim all of her. "I know that," he gently nuzzled the blonde's shoulder, "I need you to relax babe, I promise you that you'll enjoy this."

Lucy whimpered a bit and did what she was told, Jellal felt her loosen up a bit and continued to slide in, once fully in, the bluenette placed kisses on her backside. Both males refused to move until Lucy was fully comfortable with Jellal entering her backside.

"Ya okay Luce," Natsu whispered softly.

"Hmm, give me a second," she moved a bit and cried out. Both males froze thinking she was in pain. "No, its okay, I'm fine." The blond panted a bit, "It feels kind of weird, the two of you inside of me, stretching me."

Both males grinned at each other, and with perfect synchronization, slammed into her. Lucy practically rubbed against Natsu's chest as the two handsome males penetrated her deeply, their hardened lengths filling her to the brink. Being well endowed, the two managed to stretch her walls widely in order to accommodate their cocks. The celestial mage felt a bit weird having two different builds rubbing against her small soft body. While Natsu was practically all muscle, Jellal was too, expect he was a bit broader considering he was a _man_. Natsu on the other hand, his body was in the middle, he wasn't too small or big, he was just perfect.

Despite their builds contrasting one another, it felt like Lucy's body was able to adapt to them. She felt like she was in heaven as their steel cocks rubbed against her walls, causing her to feel like she was floating on clouds. It was the first time that Lucy was experiencing so much pleasure in one day. Jellal's soft touches alongside Natsu's more primal touches, made it feel like she had died and gone to heaven. The celestial mage rolled her head back as she felt Natsu warming his body a bit more.

A loud pleasurable cry escaped her lips as she felt something vibrating inside of her, somehow Jellal was using his Heavenly Body magic to help intensify the pleasure Lucy was receiving. The bluenette lifted her chin towards him and brought her into a hunger filled kiss. Natsu occupied himself by playing with Lucy's breasts, caressing them and squeezing, she moaned into the older man's mouth. Without missing a beat, the dragon slayer managed to capture one of her breasts into his hot mouth and began to suckle on the teat. Lucy moved her arms back and wrapped them around Jellal's neck, causing him to angle his hips a bit, making the celestial mage moan into the kiss.

Breaking from the kiss with a strand of saliva appearing, Lucy found herself in another heated make out, only this time with her guild mate. As Lucy continued to move between the two, Jellal sneaked one of his hands between the two younger mage's body, Natsu growled when Lucy clamped down hard. The bluenette continued to roll the small bundle of pleasure between his index and thumb, causing the young blond to bite down on her lower lip, and her body was finally surrendering to the incredible feeling she was receiving.

Both males were laying kisses all over her small body, while their hands roamed all over her legs and toned stomach. Her eyes glazed with lust as two powerful mages made her feel like her body was on fire but at the same time seeing bright white stars. When Natsu slammed her down onto both of their cocks, and that was Lucy's undoing as she screamed out her most powerful release. Her juices gushing out of her vulva and spilling all over Natsu's cock and onto his thighs, something getting onto the sheets and on Jellal's thighs as well. At the same time, both Natsu and Jellal thrusted into Lucy once more, before releasing their sperm inside of Lucy, she felt their warmth (and hotness in Natsu's case) fill her up to the brink. With three powerful discharges from both powerful males, their excess semen escaped and landed on the sheets.

Lucy fell onto Natsu's warm chest as she fought to regain her breathing while her body, still trembling from the incredible amount of pleasure she received. She whimpered slightly as both males pulled out from her. Jellal carried Lucy to the top of the bed so she could rest on the soft pillows, Natsu followed behind and laid on the left side while Jellal took the right.

"So, how do you feel," the bluenette whispered softly against her sweaty shoulder.

"Hmm like a million bucks."

She gasped a bit as Natsu pulled her to his chest and happily nuzzled her hair. "Thank you Lucy."

"For what," she looked up in confusion.

"For giving me this chance to love you too," the blond blushed a bit.

Lucy yelped a bit as she was pulled towards another mass of hard flesh. "Oi don't forget it was _me_ that gave you the invite."

"Yea, yeah I know that." The dragon slayer growled a bit and pulled his guild mate towards him. "Hey I wanna cuddle with her too."

It took a while for the three to find a comfortable position to sleep and cuddle in. Lucy ended up sleeping on her back with Jellal resting his head gently resting on her shoulder, Natsu gently wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in the crook of her neck. Lucy couldn't help but smile at her boys as she softly stroke their hair, in the end the stellar mage joined the two in dreamland as their soft breathing lulled her to sleep.

**END**

***slumps back against headboard* Yes, I write all of my stories on my bed because I sadly have no desk *cries into corner* **

**Holy crap Lucy is such a lucky gal to have two steaming hot guys make out with her and have sex, I wish to be in her shoes *cries into corner again***

**Dang this lemon was kind of hard for me to write, I have never actually written a legit threesome in my life. Though, I have written a NaruSaku smut with Naruto using his shadow clone jutsu on Sakura. Yes I like NaruSaku, deal with it! There were times when I totally forgot about Natsu in this story but then I remember last minute that I have him somewhere in the story LOL. But holy crap this is probably the longest one-shot I have ever written a whopping 10 pages *slams head against keyboard***

**I wanted to try something that most FT threesomes (with two guys and a girl) never do, anal sex. Most of the times I do read anal sex in FT fanfics are usually a yaoi story or a Natsu harem story, or a Natsu paired up with another girl that's not Lucy (which I have nothing against!). Also I noticed most FT M-rated fics don't ever mention their pairings going into a love hotel *gasps* OMG AM I THE FIRST PERSON TO DO THIS?! LOVE HOTEL SCENE! *runs around like crazy* because most of the time they're doing it in a regular hotel, one of the characters places, or in the forest.**

**The link for what the room Jellal reserved will be located in my profile. **

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot of mine. Excuse any grammatical error you may stumble upon. Reviews are most welcome. **

**I normally don't ask this but…**

**I WOULD ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT IF SOMEONE DREW A COVER STORY FOR THIS. IF SO, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**I wanted to add a scene with Jellal telling Natsu to take care of Lucy's needs whenever the two can't meet, but somehow I just couldn't fit it in. Now excuse me, while I go to sleep and dream of smexy Jellal and Natsu. **

**Edit March 28, 2014: So I noticed that I never added a scene with Jellal taking off the conceal make up he had to cover his tattoo, it wasn't until I was re-reading this story over and just decided to add it in, fixed a few things to make the following scenes make a bit more sense. **


End file.
